exenightmarefandomcom-20200214-history
Thrio-orever Ending
Ending The Thrio-orever ending is earned if two of the girls are killed, or if only one of them is killed before reaching the Resort Island. If two of the girls survived, but one of them was killed, whoever died will kill the other two. Amy (Sole Survivor) If only Amy survived, she can be seen walking alone through a Resort Island and stops at a nearby tree to rest, missing her friends. When she eventually wakes up, she finds herself in between Sally.exe and Cream.exe and smiles. Cream (Sole Survivor) If only Cream survived, she can be seen walking alone through a Resort Island where she meets Sally.exe sitting at the edge of a cliff. She stops to sit down with Sally. Then Amy.exe joins the two girls and places her hand on Cream's head as she smiles. Sally (Sole Survivor) If only Sally survived, she can be seen walking alone through a Resort Island and runs into Cream.exe and Amy.exe. The two are happy to see Sally, but she walks away from them both. After a while though, Sally comes back. She affectionately gives Cream a kiss on the cheek, and then kisses Amy.exe as she visibly blushes. Amy and Cream Survive If both Amy and Cream survive, but Sally was killed, Amy and Cream can be seen walking together through a Resort Island. Cream asks if Sally is alright with Amy responding hopefully, vowing to destroy the demons if something did happen to her. Suddenly, Amy is stopped by Sally, now demonized. Amy realizes Sally is now one of them, but Sally.exe explains she feels very empty without Cream and especially her. She tries to convince Amy to hug her and end it quickly. Amy doesn't want to back down on the others and especially refuses to leave Cream in danger. Sally.exe then reassures Amy, telling her not to worry because Cream is already dead. She claims to have killed her and then asks her not to be mad and try to stop them. She went out of her way accomplishing the hard part and asks Amy to join them with issues. Amy is angered and so Sally.exe taunts her about how happy Cream was to see her, but then gruesomely describes how she killed her. Sally.exe then asks Amy for a hug. Angrily, she tries to punch her, but ends up punching Cream instead, who was actually alive. With Cream killed, Amy tearfully realizes what she did, saying she didn't mean for this to happen. Sally.exe sneaks up behind Amy and electrocutes her with her electric shield, killing her. Both of the girls are then taken to Exetior to go through the demonization ritual. He then congratulates her, stating she has a talent for putting her friends through the worst scenarios. But Sally.exe states it was the only way to take them, wanting to avoid any more trouble with Amy. She isn't satisfied with killing them both so cruelly, especially Amy, and hopes she will forgive her for her actions. Exetior assures Sally.exe that the hard part is done now and that she'll be together with her friends soon after they pass the ritual. He does, however advise Sally to prepare "an apology gift" for the girls, just in case. Sally.exe agrees and then walks off. Amy and Sally Survive In this scenario, both of the surviving girls walk through when they discover that Cream was demonized. Cream reassures them that she is fine and that she is scared that they will stay away from her because of how she is a monster. Convinced by her actions, they both comfort Cream only for the other two to get killed. Exetier congratulates Cream and share a conversation. Cream and Sally Survive Category:Endings